The Beginning
by DeluxeEdition
Summary: This is how i see that things began for Dom and Letty. How they met and how they fell in love. Things will be difficult, but will their recently discovered love survive?
1. Chapter 1

Not many people knew the real Dominic Toretto.

To some, he was just cocky. To others, he was simply good looking. The people who knew him, they knew he was really good. Good in basically everything he did. It always involved a car, since his father taught him how to put an engine together. Now, he was supposed to work at his father's shop.

But not tomorrow, so it meant he could drink and bring any girl he wanted home. It wasn't late whey he arrived. Resting against his car, it didn't take long before he was surrounded by those race chasers. He liked the attention, there was no denying.

Things were pretty much the same as always, until this car showed up. Nobody had ever seen it. Dom, like his closest friends called him, didn't pay much attention to it. Until he laid eyes on the driver. Shock ran through him.

It was a girl. One hell of a girl. All eyes were on her and her confidence. She didn't pay attention at how the whores were looking at her, she already expected that. She just walked to the front of her car, popping the hood. Considering she was a girl, and new in town, nobody cared much for her as time went by.

But Dom couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She was beautiful. But she didn't seem to know it. Well, she didn't dress up like the others girls at the races. That was clear for anyone to see. She was sexy, but unreachable. She had that expression, that screamed: "back off".

Bets were thrown everywhere, until they reached Dom's ears. Who has ball to go talk to the new girl?

Dom didn't pay attention. After checking her out, he was mesmerized by the view. She had the darkest hair he had ever seen, they were long. She wore no makeup, her legs were wrapped around by black leather pants, with this top that was driving him crazy. He wanted to put his hands on her boobs, squeeze 'em, and the feeling was new to him.

"Where are you going, Dom?" The whore next to him said, but he didn't bother saying something. He found himself unaware of the jokes that were being thrown at his back. Nobody believed he was going to fall into her graces like he usually did with most girls. He secretly hoped so. She seemed to be the perfect girl, so far.

But Dom was only sure when he saw what was under the hood. The hot brunette was checking her phone, with her back turned at Dom. He liked to have the opportunity to check her ass, more closely. He was not let down.

"Double injection, magnetic suspension, good paint work…" Dom could feel the brunette's eyes on him, so he lifted his own. Her eyes were dark, almost completely black, intense. He definitely liked what he was looking at "… and you have enough NOS to fly… not bad…"

The girl in front of him raised an eyebrow. She was not taken back by his knowledge. He liked it. The big guy she was staring at did not get to her. He was handsome, she couldn't deny, but just as young as herself. But he was just like everybody else. He wanted her panties. And it made her mad quickly.

"I'm Dominic, by the way" he let out his hand for her to shake, but she didn't. Instead, she took a step closer to him, whispering. Her voice was low, behaved. Suited her, fulfilled his thoughts about it.

"And I don't think you're the kind of guy that shakes hands with girls" Her statement was correct, no matter how uneasy Dom felt. The girl just closed the hood, turning her eyes back at him, who was still hypnotized by her actions. Who was that girl? He didn't know. But he would find out. No matter the cost. He was brought back to reality by her low voice "… and I'm Letty, by the way…"

And then she walked off.

His eyes drifted to her ass. He laughed to shake the tension out of him. He was going to be laughed at for the rest of the week, he knew, but he didn't care. Dominic Toretto wasn't known as a quitter. Especially, when it came to girls.

And this girl, Letty… she did a pretty good job at getting his attention. Dom walked back to his car, ignoring the laughs and bad jokes that were cracked at him. The brunette was all over his mind. Time went by, music was on. He began to talk to other people, just relaxing before the big race tonight.

"Hey, Dom?" Vince called him out, getting his attention.

"What's up, man?"

"Your girl's going to race, check it out"

"What? What girl?"

"There"

Following his gaze, Dom found that same red car lining up at the start line. She was putting the money in Hector's hands. Dom was caught off guard. He wasn't planning on letting the girl go after the way she had treated him, but this was getting interesting. Dom had never gone to bed with a girl who knew how to race. Maybe because he wouldn't give 'em a chance to talk, in first place.

But this Letty… she seemed sure at what she was doing. Letting his half-drunk beer with Vince, Dom raised everybody from his car, turning the engine on and lining at the star line himself, after a couple of minutes. He got out of the car, both his eyes on the girl. She didn't notice it.

Dom put the money in Hector's hands, but before walking away, he chatted a little with the guy in front of him.

"What's the girl doing?"

"I don't know man, but she has some serious balls, I'm telling ya. She paid, so she can race. These are the rules".

Dom knew the rules. He made them.

It all made him wonder if this Letty even knew he was the best racer in the whole California. If she knew it, she didn't feel threatened by the fact. If she didn't, she was going to learn. Soon.

But things didn't turn out the way Dom expected. He was surprised when she was right behind him. She was good. The girl, Letty, proved to be quite the competition. They were close, so she turned the NOS on. It made Dom smile. She was good, but she could be better.

"Too soon, girl"

Turning his own NOS on, something went wrong. Suddenly, Dom felt something pushing the steering wheel to the side. And he hit Letty's car. Before Letty could do anything, her car was thrown to the side, along with that idiot's car. She hit the brakes, trying not to hit anyone that was watching. The other two racers zoomed close to where she was, winning.

She got out of her car, slamming the door shut. She was pissed at his cockiness. Now she wanted to punch him. But something made her stop. He was out of his car already, walking towards her.

"Are you okay?" she could sense some genuine worry in his voice, and it slowed her down a bit. She still was mad, but she knew what had happened, so she just took a deep breath, taking the whole guy in. He was tall, this Dominic. The name certainly suited him. He was a good driver, someone that could be a competition to her. Maybe California wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

"Yeah, I'm good. You lost control pretty harsh, huh?" She joked, cracking a smile. There was no way she could walk out of a fight with this wall, so she decided to let it slide, anyway.

"Tell me about it. I think I was using the wrong tires for the night. New tank of NOS."

When Letty said she 'had noticed', Dom was officially blown away by the petite girl in front of him. When she pointed at his car, he saw something on her arm. It was red, bright. It caught his eyes. He stepped closer, taking her arm.

"You're bleeding" Letty hadn't noticed the pain until he said she was bleeding. There were two cuts on the inside of her wrist, and she winced a little.

"It's nothing"

"You should go check it out, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, really. I shall be fine" she smiled, getting uncomfortable at the way Dominic was looking at her. The wall was taking her in like she could disappear at any second. He smiled back, apologizing again "Man, I'm fine, don't worry."

"About your car…"

Dom never had a chance to finish his sentence because the police alarm went out. Out of nowhere, dozens of people started to run and he lost sight of Letty. Her car was gone, so he decided to do the same.

It didn't take long before he was at home. The party was at Hector's for a change, but he didn't feel like it tonight. He had lost. He didn't want to be the joke, so he just went home to crash.

Lying on his bed with nothing but his boxers on, Dom turned off every light of the room. He checked on Mia as soon as he walked in, to find that was sleeping in the room down the hall, her head over her books. After putting her to sleep in her bed, Dom did the same.

He was surprised when his mind drifted to the brunette he had met. He thought of her eyes, not her ass, and that surprised him. Dom enjoyed the view, the girl was smoking hot. She was younger than him, for sure, but that didn't seem to count for him tonight. But he couldn't take her smile out of his head. She was beautiful.

It didn't take long before his eyelids started to shut and, for some reason, Dom didn't fight them.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Letty had walked out. There were lots of good things in living alone. Not when you're turning sixteen. To wake up alone in your birthday morning wasn't really exciting.

Although she had been welcomed in the neighborhood, she was never much of a talker. She was quiet. A loner, some could dare to say. But not today. Mrs. Jones knocked on her door. She was holding a cake.

"Oh, hello, my dear" Mrs. Jones smiled. She was the old lady living next door. She had been sweet to Letty when she had moved in, now she was standing there "I had no clue if you had woken up already, so I hope I didn't".

"No, Mrs. Jones, you didn't"

"Great! I made this for you last night. I chose chocolate, I hope you like it".

"Thank you, but there was no need for you to bother, Mrs. Jones"

"Oh, stop, give this old woman something to be excited about!"

Mrs. Jones always made Letty laugh. Kind of embarrassed, Letty took the cake, lifting her eyes at the smiling old lady in front of her.

"Would you like to come in, Mrs. Jones? Eat with me?"

"May i?"

"Please."

The two of them sat down in the kitchen, with a little bit of orange juice and the cake. It was simply delicious. They both stood in silence and, for the first time, Letty felt completely relaxed around somebody.

"Have you spoken to your family, sweetheart?" Mrs. Jones asked, taking the icing off of her face. Letty sighed "that can't be a good sign. What's wrong?"

"My mom said she was going to call today, but she hasn't."

"Oh, I'm sure she will"

"I'm not that sure" Letty took everything, throwing the dishes in the sink.

"And why's that?"

"You know her situation, Mrs. Jones, if she doesn't behave, she won't get her phone call. She was saving it for today. They're done before mid-day."

"Let's hope she has a good reason, then"

Mrs. Jones kept talking to Letty, making her feel better. She was not alone, after all.

"So, did you win the race last night?" the question made Letty smile.

"Nah, some guy lost control and hit me"

"Oh, that sucks!"

Letty laughed. She wanted to ask a question, and she decided to make it. She had nothing to lose in case Mrs. Jones didn't have an answer for it.

"Do you know who Dominic Toretto is, Mrs. Jones?"

"He was the one to hit your car, wasn't him?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, it actually surprises me that he did. He is really good at races, usually."

"You know him?"

"Oh, I was there when he was born" those discoveries blown Letty's mind.

"Really?"

"I was friends with his father. Things changed when Tony passed away back in January. The kid has been holding up."

"His father died?"

"And so did his mother. His sister and Dominic are living alone now, a couple blocks away from here."

"How did it happen?"

"His father? We all thought he was going to crash someday, driving that Charger of his, but actually he died of a heart attack. His mother had cancer, passed a few years ago."

It all made Letty very sad. Suddenly, she realized how good her life was. She had both parents, although she was alone in the USA. The big, tough guy she had met a few days ago… didn't. He was alone, even though he has a sister.

"You said he lived a couple of blocks away?" Mrs. Jones nodded. "Do you know where, exactly?"

Hugging Letty tightly, Mrs. Jones told Letty to come over any time, no matter what. Although she knew she wouldn't, Letty just smiled, thanking Mrs. Jones for the cake and the company. This time, she really was grateful.

Stepping inside her beat up car, Letty took one last glance at the paper in her hand. She found the house she was looking for. There was music coming from it. Later she found out there was a garage right beside the house. The music came from there.

Working on an engine, she saw Dominic Toretto, in a white tank top, worn out jeans. He seemed to be where he belonged. He didn't seem to see her, until she slammed the car door shut.

There were no words to describe how surprised Dom was to see the brunette standing at the garage door. Letty had shades on, but she smiled at Dom. He probably was drooling, still shocked. Just when he decided to forget about her, there Letty was, wearing those short shorts that raveled just enough to make his mind go blank.

Cleaning the grease from his hands, Dom watched Letty walk inside, not being intimidated by the four guys in front of her.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here" Dom found himself speaking what was running through his mind. He wondered if this was part of the effect Letty was having on him.

"Well, someone has to fix what has been done to my car, right Toretto?"

Dom could hear the noises and jokes from the guys. Dom smiled, nodding.

"Would you bring it inside? We'll figure something out, I'm sure"

Flirting was everywhere between the two, that was one of the topics Vince was joking about. Letty didn't seem to even listen as she brought the car inside, parking where Dom had told her to.

She popped the hood open, letting him take a look. Leon, Jesse and Vince were working on their own projects, leaving them to theirs. Dom knew he was going to hear a lot when she left, but, for the time being, he focused on not to stare at the flash of skin he'd occasionally see whenever she moved, her flat stomach getting his attention.

"What happened after I hit you?"

"The NOS tank is out of place, and it is heating the oil up"

"Looks like something you could fix" Dom gave her a look of tease, but she just smiled up at him.

"Oh, I could… but you were the one to hit me… so there's nothing more fairly than you being to one to fix it"

"Good point, Letty"

Dom laughed, focusing on what he was doing. He saw with the corner of his eyes that Letty was taking a look around. It meant she was sticking around. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. There was just a few times where women had bare the idea of being in a car shop with four teenage boys.

But Letty didn't seem to be bored by it. She seemed just at home, to say the truth.

Kicking himself mentally, Dom focused on the engine, getting surprised for the third time today. This engine was different than he expected. It was clear from the night she had driven it against him, but was still different.

"Who built this engine?" Dom asked, bringing Letty's dark eyes back to him.

"I did" she said, looking back to the walls filled with tools and wheels.

"Hold up!" Leon said, standing up "I think I misunderstood something" he walked up to Dom, checking the engine himself "you did this?" Leon asked Letty, who didn't seem to understand why they were so surprised.

"Yeah, I did" she shrugged, seeing everyone's eyes on her, even Dom was surprised, she noticed.

"Girl, where are you from? Because I'm moving there today" Leon took Letty's small hand, making her laugh.

"Mexico, actually"

It did not surprise anyone, now that Leon's joke had made everyone laugh and snap out of it. It was clear that she wasn't American, although she spoke perfect English. There were never girls like her around. Letty was special. The thought made Dom smile. He started to work on the engine, it wouldn't take long.

Until Jesse jumped.

"Bye guys, I've got to pack!" Leon ran inside, making Letty laugh harder. These guys were cool. She could feel Dom eyes on her, but she ignored him.

"Jesse, you fuck! Get your ass back here!" Both Letty and Dom laughed and Vince got up.

"I'm gonna grab a few beers" Dom nodded, not taking his eyes from the engine in front of him. The work done in it was impressive for a girl. He was getting more and more blown away "can I offer you one, …?"

"Name's Letty and… no, I'm good"

Letty watched as Dom kept working. His big shoulders were the victims, the way the muscles would move. Letty liked it. Dominic was so much bigger than her, but it did not intimidate Letty. Ten minutes passed by until her eyes felt on the engine Dom was working before she had walked in. she saw what was meant to be done as soon as she looked.

She stood up, taking a closer look. Dom was watching her. His eyes were aching to check her ass again, but he stopped himself when she grabbed a wrench, blowing him even more.

"Who the hell is this girl?" he thought to himself. He just snorted to himself, finishing the job. He closed the hood, cleaning a little grease that was in it.

"You're good to go, Let…" He looked at her, realizing that suddenly her hair was up and that she was completely lost in what she was doing. She was caught off guard, laughing.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away"

"That's okay" Dom neared her, seeing she was almost done "seems like this one is good to go, too" Dom hit the engine she working on slightly with the wrench he was holding, smiling down at her.

"Hope you don't mind"

"No, he doesn't" Vince said, approaching them with the beers "I'm Vince, this is Leon and Jesse. Seems like you already know Dom"

"We met the other night, when he hit me" she teased him, making him shrug guiltily.

The four guys started to talk to her, asking about her life as she finished the engine. Dom handed her a piece of cloth where she could get her hands cleaned from the grease. And then she met Mia, Dom's little sister.

"Hey, I just wanted to know what you y'all wanted for… dinner?" Mia stopped talking as soon as she caught sight of Letty. Dom introduced them to each other. Mia seemed happy to have another girl around, Dom noticed. Letty was polite. Very polite, nothing he ever imagined in a girl who knew so much about cars. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

Letty was about to deny, but Dom answered for her.

"Actually… she is" Dom's big hands were on her small shoulders, although she didn't feel any kind of pain. Dom was very aware of his strength. She gave him the look, and he smiled "it's the least I could do".

Mia jumped happily. They made some space in the dining table, and Letty found herself welcome and comfortable in the Toretto's home. They kept talking and cursing at each other like she wasn't there and It made her very happy. There was no way in hell she would mention that it was her birthday, but it had been the best lately.

Letty didn't know the house rules, so she was surprised to find out the first to get on the table was meant to say grace. Vince was the one to do it, and he added Letty to it, making her smile.

"And thank You, Lord, for bringing Letty to us, the only girl we could actually talk about cars with. She's awesome".

Everybody laughed and they ate. Dom tried not to stare too much. There has never been somebody who would fit so well in his family. Letty could make everyone laugh, and would find something to laugh about in Jesse's pointless jokes. Her laugh was natural, spontaneous. It made him want to laugh.

The sun was setting out side and Letty had to go. She had things to do before school tomorrow. Letty found out she would attempt the same school as Mia, so it made the idea sound a little better. For her and for Dom. He wouldn't be able to watch over her, but he was relieved she would be with Mia.

Dom didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him. He had just met Letty and she was all over his mind already. When she left, Dom took a deep breath. This girl was going to be the death of him, even if she didn't know it. Letty was… perfect.

In the shower, Dom didn't turn on the hot water. He needed to come back to reality. She was simply too young. She was naïve and… beautiful. Letty was catchy… he wanted her. Even though things changed after what he saw today, she was off limits. That's what he kept telling himself.

But his thoughts remained with her until he fell asleep. He kept thinking about her lips. Those were what would catch his eyes the most. He wanted to taste them. Fuck, he did. He just couldn't believe he admitted that fact. He wanted to push her against a wall and just make out with her.

"She's too young, Dominic" he spoke aloud, trying to believe those words "she just met you, you're gonna freak her out. Everybody liked her, just… don't"


	3. Chapter 3

Mia and Letty became friends as soon as English class began. They were seniors this year, but they didn't care about this class in particular. It was just too damn easy for the two of them. Mia kept going on and on about her life, trying not to talk about her parents. She would speak of Dom like he was a super hero and it made Letty smile. She always wanted a brother, for that same reason.

Letty gave Mia a ride home, but the girl just wouldn't let her go. It was good to have a friend, Letty knew that, but she just didn't want to be those kinds of people to be in other people's houses all the time. I'd be annoying.

But Mia insisted. They were up in Mia's room, they're homework was done. The day went by really fast and they just kept talking and talking. They found out a lot about each other. Mia was terrified at the idea that Letty was living alone.

"It's not that big of a deal, really"

"Well, you're always welcome here, Letty. Dom wouldn't mind it at all"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have a spare room down the hall. And c'mon, what the hell was that yesterday?!" Mia said, with a big smile spread across her face.

"What?"

"You and Dom?"

"What are you talking about, Mia?"

"He couldn't stop checking you out!"

"So?" Letty tried to act like it was that big of a deal, but she felt like blushing at the thought.

"So, he didn't try anything. That means you mean something to him. He likes you, Letty"

"I think homework finally got to your head, Mia"

"Oh, Letty, I'm no stupid. I know him. He's a womanizer, for sure, but there's something going on between the two of you."

"When you figure it out, don't forget to fill me in"

Letty's joke made Mia laugh. Mia forced Letty to help her cook dinner. It was time already, and the boys would arrive in an hour. They kept talking, now about school. They decided to do the Science project together, since that was another class they had together. They the boys came storming in.

"No, it's my turn!"

"I got here first!"

Mia rolled her eyes, making Letty laugh. That heaven-sent noise caught Dom in a trance. He turned his head, to see Letty and Mia laughing. For what he could hear, Letty would suck at cooking, and Mia was trying to help.

He walked inside, getting the girls attention.

"So, what are the two of you up to?

Letty shivered at the sound of that deep voice. She closed her eyes, breathing for a second. The hell was that?!

"We're making dinner. Maybe we'll have to order, because Letty is destroying everything!" Mia said, but she wasn't mad. She was having a good time watching Letty. Dom's laughter made Letty smile. Yeah, she sucked.

"Just don't set the house on fire. Whatever you guys do, we'll eat. We're starving"

"You're not helping, Dominic!" Letty yelled, trying to get the sausage done the right way.

"What have I done?" Letty turned to him with a smile on her face. It calmed Dom down. Mia laughed, getting Letty to concentrate again.

"You suck, Mia. You're making me do this!" Letty laughed, not mad at all.

"You're making it seem harder than it really is!"

Dom just laughed, letting them up to that. He sat down on the couch, just watching the boys play. To see Letty was a surprise. A good one. If she sucked at coking, he sucked at keeping his eyes to himself.

She was just getting the worst man there was in him. Okay, Dom would hook up with a lot of different girls, but he would never hurt them physically. That just wasn't him. But Letty was… God, he couldn't stop having visions of the shit he wanted to do to her. She was just so quiet, sexy, flirtatious in a cute and, sometimes, heavy way… it all made Dom want her wildly.

Maybe it was time for a party. There was no way he would ever do any of those things to her. Although, he wanted. Fuck, we wanted to. It would make him hard. He tried to hide the bulge that was beginning to make his pants feel small. He was glad when everybody was called to eat, because he could seat down and concentrate on chewing, and nobody would see anything, he hoped so.

But Vince saw everything. Dom was never the first one to seat on the table, but today he seemed glad he did. Vince had caught Dom looking at Letty's eyes, today was not the first time. He could picture the two together, and kept wondering why Dom hadn't made a move just yet. It was about time someone would do this shit to him.

Not that Vince wanted Dom to suffer. Vince himself had been through the same situation. So, after dinner, after Letty was gone, Vince asked if he could speak to Dom in private. While Leon and Jesse were helping Mia with the dishes, they were talking in the living room.

"So, what's up with you, Dom?" they were both in the couch, with beers.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why haven't you hit on Letty yet?"

It had definitely caught Dom off guard. Vince just nodded. It was just that clear. Vince was sure Mia had noticed too. Dom swallowed the pulp down his throat.

"What… what makes you think I'd… want to do that?" Suddenly, it was hard for Dom to swallow again.

"Because you can't stop looking at her, man! You were almost eating her alive today".

Dom knew there was no point in trying to deny. Vince was a hundred per cent sure, Dom could see it. He hid his face in his hands, not wanting to see V's face when he found out he was right.

"I feel like a fucking kid having sex for the first time! I just can't make it stop!"

"That's alright, man, I'm not here to judge. Letty's hot, give it a try."

"You don't get it, V. In one hand, I want to fuck her senselessly until she can't walk for a week, I want to mark her as mine…"

"That's not knew, Dom"

"On the other hand, I want to make love to her, Vince. I want to take her everywhere she wants to go, I want to make out with her, like boyfriend/girlfriend kind of stuff"

Vince kept silent for a minute. He knew why Dom was so confused. It was not like him. Dom had never dated for real before. Vince knew him since he third grade, Dom never stayed with a girl for more than a week. He wasn't the love making kind of guy.

"Can you picture yourself with her?"

"What?"

"Can you picture yourself doing normal boyfriend/girlfriend stuff?"

Dom kept quiet. Letty was too young for him, for the things he was used to do. He never had a girlfriend. He never cared about this shit. Specially, with a girl he had met less than a week ago. But when he thought about it, it couldn't be so hard. But not with Letty. He wanted that, but she was just so young… so… untouched. He just didn't want to scare her. It made him cringe.

"Is that a no?"

"I can, Vince. I'd give it a try, but… it's Letty".

"Yeah, the hot girl that knows about cars, is friends with all of us, with your sister, that makes you laugh…"

"She's young, Vince. Too young"

"You've been with young girls before"

"None that I had actually met before fucking with. I like Letty"

"But you can't control yourself"

"Near her? Yeah, I can. The idea of freaking her out makes me stop, but someday she'll slap me because I can't stop imagining myself licking her nipples or doing you know what to her"

"Well, I hadn't realized it was that bad".

"I'll just keep my distance. Keep my thoughts to myself. I don't wanna hear a word about this, okay?"

"Yeah, it's cool"

After a few moments, the four of them were ready to leave. Parting tonight was not part of the plan, but Dom needed to. Maybe, when he fucked someone, he would get Letty out of his head.

He checked if Mia was going to be okay and then, they left.

Dom got drunk, probably.

He couldn't remember.

He was mad.

His plan didn't work.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Letty was with Mia during lunch break at school. Mia looked like shit, she had purple marks under her eyes, and Letty had covered for her so Mia could sleep during Math class.

She just kept yawning all day.

"Okay, what's kept you up, Mia?"

"Dom went out last night, he came back around three a.m. He was drunk beyond believe. I was sleeping when he came storming in, laughing, saying shit. I had to give him a shower and make him drink some coffee before he crashed".

"Well, I could never picture Dom like that, it doesn't sound like him"

"It is not like him at all!" Mia said, pissed off at her brother "I swear, I've never seen him so drunk before"

School was over and Mia went over to Letty's house. They forgot about homework because it was Friday, so they just kept talking and watching movies on tv. Vince knocked on the door around six.

"Hey, girls"

"Hey V, come on in"

Vince looked at Mia, who yawned.

"Dom has a peace offer. He made you dinner, so you can see how bad he's feeling"

Mia laughed, nodding and grabbing her stuff.

"Dom said to make sure you'd come, too, Letty"

Now that was a surprise. Vince just smiled, but didn't have a chance to say anything before Mia linked arms with her. Vince took the keys and locked the house up, following behind the two girls as they walked over to the Toretto's house.

As soon as they walked in, Dom walked right up to Mia, hugging her. Dom apologized, turning to Letty when Mia walked up the stairs. Dom hugged her two, but there wasn't the same urge he had when he hugged Mia. He just smiled, pulling away.

Dom was alone in the kitchen, for a change. Mia seemed to like it. Letty knew Dom would start to cook more, but maybe that was something any brother would do for their younger sister after screwing up.

Letty wished she had someone to do things for her like that. Letty was brought back to reality by Dom's deep voice, letting them all know dinner was ready. Letty sat down at Mia's side, as they both laughed at Dom. He had done a pretty good job and Mia was proud of him.

After dinner, Letty went home. Vince went out with Leon and Jesse. Mia and Dom sat on the front porch, Dom was drinking soda, just like Mia. After the headache he had to deal with this morning, he would try to stay a little away from alcohol. For the time being.

"Letty's birthday was last Monday" Dom was surprised. It hadn't been so long ago. Well, he could understand why she would mention it, but still he wished he knew.

"Did her parents throw her a party?" Dom asked.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"She lives alone" Dom felt his jaw drop.

"What?! She's what, fifteen?! Where are her parents?!"

"Her father is military and her mother is a drug addicted"

Dom kept his mouth shut. He didn't know what to think. He felt like an idiot. Dom felt like shit for having these problems with sexual visions of her naked in his bed, he just couldn't see what was right in front of him. Letty had her own problems. And big ones.

"How is she keeping herself?"

"Her father sends money to her, she's tough but I don't know how long she can keep it up"

Dom didn't sleep that night. He stopped thinking of Letty like that. Well, the thoughts were still there, he just… kept trying to understand what he had learned from her. She was living on her own at sixteen. This was pretty fucked up. It was pretty much like himself. Dom was bound to be eighteen.

This was so different. Letty wasn't an adult. Still she had to do it all alone. Suddenly, Dom felt the urge to hug her and just put her into bed. Dom wanted to take care of her. She was supposed to be sixteen, not having to deal with this shit. Dom wanted to protect her from everything.

The next morning, Dom walked down the stairs when it was just six A.M.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother, you monster?" Mia joked, walking into Dom, who had breakfast done already.

"I kept thinking about what you said about Letty."

"Really?"

"Yeah, i… Letty shouldn't have to be there alone. We have plenty of space here"

"What are you suggesting, Dom?" Mia looked at him through her eyelashes. She knew where he was heading, but she wanted to hear him say it. She had been right all along. He felt something. Anything. For Letty.

"She could stay with us" when Mia kept quiet, Dom felt like he was blushing. He hoped Vince was right and she hadn't noticed his sexual problems. Things would be horrible with her so close, but the idea of letting Letty alone was even worse. He wanted her safe, even if it meant he would have to masturbate every night, dreaming of the girl down the hall.

"You sure?"

"She needs someone to look after her, Mia. And I think we should do something for her birthday. I thought you'd like to help me"

I didn't take more than that to convince her. Dom was right, after all.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to talk her through the idea. If it's not enough, I'll do the talking. For the birthday, we should just bake a huge cake, get the guys and some friends from school"

"For the party, I'll do it, obviously. But I don't know if I should do the talking, Dom"

"Then I'll do it"

"Just go easy on her, okay? I know you care for her just as much as I do"


	5. Chapter 5

Two Years Later…

Things were pretty much the same. Letty had moved in with the Toretto's and her eighteenth birthday was coming soon. She made Dom swear he wouldn't do anything, but there was no way she could stop Mia.

Dom still had his problems, they hadn't changed at all. Letty was growing up, he couldn't stop it. And just like all those kids, he would want her more every day. He never said anything and he was doing a pretty good job at keeping appearances.

Letty had been seeing this guy, nothing serious. The guys were on her back, that's why he was never at the house after the races. She knew Vince was trying to convince everybody to let her breath, but she just still wasn't sure. She felt like Dom was the one who hated all of it the most. He became very protective over her. Letty liked it, but there was a limit.

She didn't like this guy enough for that, anyway. They were just fooling around, it wasn't serious. Dom thought it was better like that, but he still didn't like the idea that Letty was being touched by other guy.

He knew he was hard on her and Mia, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to be in that guy's place. Letty was there when he won the race and he hugged her a little longer than he should. Letty noticed that. She looked up at him, touching his face. He just walked away.

Back at the house, Letty was talking to some friends. She hadn't raced; she was just waiting for Mike to show up. He would call her, she had left her room window open. They would meet in the hallway upstairs.

But what she saw? Was not what she was hoping to find. Mike was way past drunk. He was cockily smiling at her. Letty knew she was good looking, but she never felt desire to go further than kissing Mike. But he wanted to. He look at her like she was a trophy, like she was an object.

"C'mon, Letty, just relax" he pushed her against the wall. He was too strong for her, Letty couldn't push him away. She started to panic; she didn't want to have sex with him. She didn't even want to be touched by him anymore.

When Mike got to the bottom of her shirt, Letty found a way to kick Mike in the balls. He bended over, falling on his knees. But she didn't stay to see the damage. Mike was rapidly hot on her heel as she stormed into the living room.

Dom had a beer in his hand and was talking to the guys on the couch. Well, until Letting ran to them. Dom could see that her clothes were out of place and that she had a mark on her neck. Dom got to his feet, passing his arms around her as she just snuggled into his strong chest.

"Let, what's wrong?" Dom pulled her even closer, getting worried by the second "Talk to me, what is it?

"Just get him out" she spoke as close as she could to his ear, over the music. Dom knew exactly who she was talking about "please"

"Jesse, take care of Letty" as soon as Dom found Mike outside, he didn't have to look behind him to see that Leon and Vince were right there. They were just as mad as Dom.

Dom grabbed the guy, suddenly losing his mind at the thought that some guy was trying something with Letty. She never acted like the way she just had. She never asked for help.

"What the fuck have you done to Letty?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse walked Letty to Dom's room. She had been there before, so she just sat on the bed. The hickey on her neck was starting to hurt. Letty just let out a breath she had no idea she was holding. She couldn't hear the conversation outside, but she knew, by the way Dom storm inside, that he had bit the shit out of Mike. She wanted him to.

Dom felt on his knees in front of Letty, cupping her face between his hands. He took her in, finding the mark on her neck. Dom sighed, heading to the bathroom. He grabbed some medicine, using it on Letty. She appreciated the caring touch, so different than Mike's.

"Thank you, Dom" Dom smiled, taking her hair away from her face "For everything"

"Don't worry about it, Let" Dom got up, cleaning his hands. He pointed at the bathroom, leaving a t-shirt on his bed "Take a shower and sleep. We'll talk in the morning"

Letty knew she had a room in the house, and that she shouldn't like to sleep in Dom's room, wearing his shirt. Letty knew he was going to crash on the couch, only when the party cooled off. She couldn't bear it.

"Hey, Dom" she called him before he could walk out "I'll use the other bathroom, and sleep in my bed. I appreciate everything you did, but I'll be fine"

Dom didn't like it. He knew she would be safe in his room, where no one would dare to walk in. Before It'd be weird if he insisted. He nodded, leaving the door open.

"But I'll take the shirt, if you don't mind"

Dom smiled, happy that she would rather sleep in his clothes. He wanted to have sex with her, just to see her wearing his shirt, post-coitus…

Dom shock the thought away while kissing Letty in the forehead. She loved that soft touch of his. Letty walked off, leaving Dom to his thoughts. He had to stop them. They were getting so vivid. So hard to fight back…

Dom wanted to sleep with Letty that night. Just sleep. Make sure she would sleep well, knowing she was loved and that she was safe. But he couldn't. Letty was out of reach.


	7. Chapter 7

The days after beating Mike were better. For Dom, he felt like Letty trusted him in a whole new level, and it was better for his thought to get under control. For Letty, she was back to normal.

They were all in the garage, the place was silent. Dom was in the office. Letty could read him as an open book. He was tense, something was on his mind. We had even hit himself with the wrench.

Letty walking inside the office when Leon and Jesse didn't pay attention to her. Dom raised his eyes at her, faintly smiling as Letty walked up to him. Letty's hands were soft on his shoulders. Her small hands could get lost in that amount of muscles. Dom groaned slightly with the touch.

"What got you so worked up?"

"I don't know, to say the truth" Dom kept his eyes closed as Letty kissed his forehead, taking her hands off him. She walked around the table, stopping in front of him.

"I think you need some rest, Dom. I can deal with Jesse and Leon, I can close the garage"

"No, I'm okay, Let"

"And I'm not asking, Dominic" Letty stormed out of the office, knowing Dom wouldn't go against her. Dom hugged her from behind, kissing her on the cheek before heading home. It was his way of saying thank you.

"What was that all about?" Vince asked.

"Dom was tired, I told him to go inside. I'll close the garage later today"

As the day went by, Letty was the last person on the garage. She did what she said she would, locking everything up. She walked inside the house, to find that everybody was showering after their shifts at the garage.

Mia was on the kitchen, finishing her homework while dinner was almost ready.

"Hey"

"Hey, Let. What's up with Dom? He's been asleep all day"

"Yeah, I told him to go get some rest around lunch time. He seemed tired and tense, but I don't really know why"

"Well, dinner will be done soon, we have to wake him up to eat"

"I'll take a shower and then I'll wake him up. We'll be down here in time, promise"

"kay"

Letty walked up the stairs, not seeing the smile that started to appear in Mia's lips. Mia knew her brother like the palm of her hand, and she knew Letty just as well. They had this chemistry no one could deny. But that was exactly what they both did.

Mia knew Dom needed Letty. Mia knew Letty was the only one that could change him, that would make him know what it feels like to love somebody. Mia also knew that Dom loved her, like he had loved their parents, but apart from them, Dom only had affection for certain people, like the crew.

But Letty was special to Dom. It was clear for anyone to see.

Thirty minutes later, Dom was yawning while walking down the stairs, with Letty on his back. She was laughing, completely hugged to him. It made Mia smile. The scene before her eyes was another proof of what she already knew.

Dom was only fully awake when Jesse, Leon and Vince showed up, making jokes like always. Mia had cooked Dom's favorite recipe, and it made him kiss her on the forehead. Dom and Mia were alone in the kitchen, after dinner. Dom gave Letty a break, after covering for him at the garage earlier that day.

"So, what happened today with you?" Mia asked, while washing the dishes, giving them to Dom so he could dry them.

"I was tired, I would have probably fallen asleep in the office if it wasn't for Letty"

Silence grew between them as Mia finished the job. Dom dried his hands, turning to look at his little sister, which now had bangs, making her eyes look bigger. Just like their mother.

"Can I ask you something, Dom?" one of her hands was on her hip, so Dom knew it was serious.

"Sure"

"I need you to be honest with me"

"Is this about boys? Because if it is..."

"It's not, don't worry about it" Her words made Dom breath again. He was not ready for that conversation. He didn't want his little sister to grow up.

"Okay, so what is it about?"

"Do you like Letty?"

"Of course I like Letty, what a question, Mia" Dom turned around to get a beer in the fridge. _Fuck, not Mia too_.

"I mean, do you like _like_ Letty, Dom?" Dom kept quiet, eyeing his sister. They could read each other, but Dom was trying to hide his feelings as hard as he could. But it was giving it all away for Mia "You can tell me, I won't say anything, I promise you, Dom. I just want to see you happy, it doesn't matter if it is with Letty or not"

Dom sighed.

"I do, Mia"

There, he said it. Mia smiled, but she wasn't making any jokes towards Dom, like he was expecting. Surprisingly, Mia just kept a straight face, talking to him like she had seen everything imaginable.

"I already know that, what I want you to tell me, is why you never did anything"

"She's too young for me, Mia. I don't want to freak her out or risk our friendship. I cherish it too much to hit on her."

"Dom, Letty is going to be eighteen in a couple of days. Don't you think you two are grown up enough to talk this through?"

"Talk what through, Mia? The fact that for years I carry feeling for her, but I was too fucking scared to try something? She needs to live, Mia. She deserves better"

"What if she wants to live… with you, Dom?"

That question made him almost gasp. Dom choked on his beer at the thought of them together. He had forbidden that kind of thinking months ago and, suddenly, the vision came back rushing in. He had let his guard down with Letty, but things were normal. They would joke, laugh at each other. Nothing more.

"This is bullshit, Mia"

"Letty likes you, Dom, I'm sure of it"

"How? How can you be so sure of it? Did she tell you? Did she ever say it with all the words?"

"No, but.."

"Then you can be sure, Mia. Letty is naïve, and she barely dated yet…"

"And why's that, Dom? Huh?"

Dom knew the answer to that question. It was because of him and the guys. They were really overprotective over Letty and Mia, but they wouldn't stop it just because they were growing older. Dom and the guys cared about these two. They wouldn't hand them so easily to the first guy that showed any interest.

"Letty never said anything because the one she wants is you, Dom"

Dom felt his jaw drop. Mia nodded. It took some time, but Mia hugged Dom. His huge arms almost made her disappear, but she liked how carefully Dom would hug her.

"You need to stop being so harsh on yourself, Dom. You deserve to be happy. And if you like Letty, you should try. I can guarantee she will give you a chance, Dom."

Dom simply nodded. They kept hugging, as Dom would swallow her words. He suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. He felt like he could run a marathon. All because of the thought that maybe Letty could feel something back. He wanted to be with Letty, but he didn't even know how to move on from where they stood.

Dom had never been smooth before. But, if he was going to do something, he had to find a way to do it right. That was what Letty deserved. To be happy. Dom smiled, letting go of his sister. Mia smiled too, knowing Dom knew she was right. They walked back to the living room, joining Letty, Leon, Jesse and Vince at the video game's night.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the morning of Letty's eighteenth birthday. Everybody woke up pretty early, considering it was a Saturday. Nobody had made plans for the day, keeping all of their time to focus on how to get Letty to the beach. She couldn't find out about their plans.

Mia made her believe that they were going to the beach, just the two of them. It would only be a distraction so the guys could get everything done. People were invited, so all Dom and the guys had to do was get the food, drinks and put everything on their spot on the beach.

By midday, everything had to be done.

Letty walked down the stairs to find everybody smiling up at her. Letty blushed. She rolled her eyes as everybody gave her huge hugs, making her feel very special. When Dom's turn came, Letty's smile grew wider.

"Well, you made us promise that we wouldn't buy you anything" Letty nodded, finally realizing that they all had cooked her the biggest breakfast she had ever seen "but we couldn't let today past by and not do anything"

"Here's to Letty" Jesse raised his glass of orange juice "the only girl that can fix her own car, kicks our asses and still can like us. To Letty!"

They all laughed as they sat down to eat. Letty couldn't stop smiling, which made they all smile too. Letty was family, and if she was happy, everybody else was too. Specially Dom. He was still thinking on what to do, but today Letty's happiness came above it all.

He wasn't trying to hide what he was feeling, but he wasn't explicit either. He kept his hands to himself, but he would always try to sit down next to her, keep her close. Their jokes started to get sexier, always involving some king of sexual action. Letty had that teasing smile that would drive him mad, in a good way.

So, after all of that, Mia and Letty left. Mia made sure Letty would go with her to the mall for some shopping. It was not one of Letty's favorite things to do, but today was her birthday, she deserved it. Mia made her laugh all the time, while dragging her from store to store.

By lunch, Mia had bought Letty lots of things, including bikinis they would wear on the beach today. To Letty, they would only chill at the beach. But Mia knew what was going on. Dom has texted her, letting her know what was going on. They were good to go.

Thirty minutes later, Mia parked her car at the beach. The breeze was good, the day was beautiful. Letty smiled at Mia, but it disappeared soon after. Mia held a band. Letty closed her eyes.

"You guys are throwing me a party, aren't you?" Mia blinded Letty.

"Make a surprised face, the boys worked hard for this"

It didn't take much to surprise Letty. Everybody was there. Not just the guys, as she was expecting. But she recognized people from school too, some racers. It made her smile instantly. There was food, music, balloons attached to the trees… it was perfect.

She punched all four of them slightly on the shoulder.

"I just can't believe you didn't say anything!" Letty wasn't mad at them at all. Mia showed up too, taking Letty into her arms in a strong embrace. Dom was next, rolling his eyes when Letty threw herself at his back, wrapping her legs around his waist. He caught her midair, holding her tight.

"Watch out, everybody! Birthday girl coming through!"

The day went by really fast. There were people dancing as the sun was going down, others were playing volleyball. Some were just chilling. Letty was watching the sunset, with both her feet in the cold water. It was beautiful and she couldn't remember the last time she felt so freaking happy.

She finally felt loved in California. She had real friends that cared for her. It made her smile. She was caught off guard by Dom, which had walked up to her.

"I'm guessing you liked it, then?"

"Yeah, I did. A lot" Dom smiled, throwing an arm around her shoulder to keep her warm "Thanks for everything, Dom."

"Don't mention it, Let" Letty and Dom kept watching the sun. When they decided it was time to head home, almost everybody was already gone. They packed everything, and left.

Dom was driving his car, with Letty in the backseat. She was asleep. It was really late already and, as soon as they arrived, Dom picked Letty up into his arms, as careful as he could. Her hair had dried, just like her clothes. Her skin was different, more tanned and, to Dom, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

_Fuck it_.

Dom knelt down beside Letty's bed. Slightly brushing the hair off her face, Dom kissed her cheek, as close as he could to her lips without giving her a real kiss. He just couldn't take all of those feeling anymore. It all was killing him.

Things had slowed down after he admitted, even if it was only to himself, that he actually cared for Letty beyond family bonds. He kept hooking up with girls every once in a while, when he had to find some relieve. He just made sure Letty would never see it.

Now, he kissed her on the forehead, trying not to wake her up. He closed the door behind him, making his way down to the living room. Everybody was there, but Mia. She was taking a shower and was probably heading to bed afterwards.

"Mission accomplished" whispered Leon, yawning. They all laughed. Jesse went to bed not long after, but Vince and Leon kept talking to Dom. It was close to two in the morning when Leon gave in and went to sleep.

"You can go too, V. I'll be fine"

"I know you will. I just don't know when" Vince stood up, not seeing the frown that took place in Dom's handsome features.

"What are you talking about?"

"Letty won't stick around forever, Dom. Your time is running out"


	9. Chapter 9

Vince's words didn't make Dom mad. Vince was right, after all. But what could Dom possibly do? If he picked up the pace of things between him and Letty, she'd think he was trying to rape her or that he was dick. But he didn't want to lose her to some other guy.

Needless to say he was in a bad mood all Sunday. He kept his distance from everybody, stuck in his room all day. He didn't eat anything; he just spent most of his time working out. By night time, he was in the shower.

He heard a knock on the door, and he thought it was Mia. He sighed, telling her to come in as he got out of the shower. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked inside his room again to find out he was wrong.

It wasn't Mia. It was Letty.

Letty knew Dom was in the shower and she walked in, but she wasn't expecting to see what she did. She had seen Dom without a shirt on before, but there was only a towel this time. Something started to burn inside of her at the sight of that strong, hairless chest. That six pack… Dom had this large shoulders and the perfect slim waist with a 'V' line that would drive any girl crazy. He was fucking hot.

Letty did her best not to stutter.

"I know you want to be alone, I'm not here to ask you why neither did Mia sent me" Dom laughed "but you're not shutting me out, so I brought popcorn and I thought we could watch a movie"

Dom nodded. He knew better. There was no arguing with Letty when she was sure of something.

"Okay, I'll just… make yourself comfortable, Let"

Dom practically passed out in his closet. He leant against the door when he walked in. Fuck, the way Letty was looking at him… It was almost impossible not to throw her in the bed and fuck her right then and there.

He took long breaths, trying to figure out what to do. The idea that Letty liked what she had just seen made him hard. But he didn't have time to masturbate or anything, it would get too suspicious. Letty was in his room, lying on his bed. Fuck, this was going to suck.

When he walked out, Letty was not on his bed, and Dom wasn't sure how he felt about it. Letty had her eyes set on the pictures Dom had in his room. Letty were in lots of them, just like Mia and the crew. In the races, in the pool, on the beach. They made Letty smile.

"I didn't know you kept all of this"

"I never wanted them to go to waste" It was a good answer, Letty thought. They were their memories, after all. Both of them sat down. His bed wasn't small, but wasn't big enough so they wouldn't touch.

Not that things were suddenly weird between them so they wouldn't want to touch each other. But neither were they sure of what to do or how they were meant to feel when they felt each other's heat. Dom felt guilty for liking, Letty didn't know how to process the new information. She was on. Really on.

_It's Dom, for fuck's sakes_

Letty scolded herself, trying to pay attention to the screen. They didn't move, they barely kept breathing. It was almost painful that time would go by so slowly. The popcorn lied forgotten between them, only their shoulders touching.

Dom felt tired when the movie ended, because he had to use all his strength so he wouldn't turn Letty's head and kiss her. When Letty walked the room after saying good-night, she felt sad Dom didn't.

She lied in bed, thinking what all of those thoughts meant. She knew she felt moved by Dom. He was always there for her, trusted her and took her into his family. Became the center of Letty's world. They even built a car together.

She liked Dom. A lot. But what she felt today was different. She started to imagine what lied underneath that towel. She wanted to find out. Letty felt the urge to kiss his abs, to massage his large shoulders. Letty wanted to feel Dom's lips all over her skin. Letty wanted Dom to have sex with her.

That was it. She wanted to sleep with Dom.

And the bulge in Dom's pants? Letty hadn't missed that view either. She wanted to touch it. Her palm twitched at the thought. There was this weird feeling growing between her legs.

Letty suddenly knew she wasn't going to sleep that night.

And neither would Dom.

The lights were out, Dom was lying in his bed. His pillow smelled like Letty. If Dom closed his eyes, he could picture himself touching her neck with his nose, inhaling that sweet scent right before kissing her sweet spot.

Dom linked his lips. That was the least of his worries.

He didn't feel like sleeping at all. And it was not because he had taken the longest nap in the world that afternoon. It was because there was a hard dick between his legs. He just couldn't make it go away.

Dom closed his eyes, trying to make it last painful, but time didn't seem to pass. It was only 2 A.M. Dom growled, growing frustrated. This had to stop. This stupid joke he had gotten himself into. Dom just…

The door to his room cracked open. Light came in, coming from the hallway. Long dark hair flew inside and, just as fast as the light blinded him, Dom knew it was gone. He could hear someone inhaling heavily. Maybe it was himself.

Minutes seemed to freeze. Suddenly time didn't matter anymore. It was Letty. It had to be her.

With his window slightly open, the moonlight would prove that he was right. The bed caved slightly under her weight. Dom froze. He stopped breathing, he wouldn't even blink. He didn't want her to freak out and walk away. And he certainly didn't want Letty to regret it.

Letty knew Dom was awake by how fast he was breathing. She had no idea what the fuck she was doing. But she was positive that if she didn't, she would regret it. She wanted to touch him like her life depended on it. She wanted to feel his touch.

Before Dom could do anything, he felt one of her legs around his waist. He did his best not to jump at the touch. Before he could understand, Letty was straddling him. Her legs around his waist, sitting on Dom's lower stomach. Before Dom could stop himself, his hands found her warm thighs, his thumbs caressing the soft skin.

Letty held her breath, feeling his touch. It made her shiver, but it felt good. Better than she expected. Letty was waiting for him to say something, to push her away, but he didn't. He just lied there, under her.

Little did Letty know, Dom was enjoying that touch. That moment should freeze, both would if the possibly could. Making Dom contract every muscle on his body, Letty placed her small hands right on his chest, caressing the skin with her tender fingers. Dom inhaled, trying to pull himself together.

_Don't freak her out._

But Letty had no intentions in leaving. She lied over Dom, not putting her weight on him. When Dom was able to feel her warm breath on his face, Dom closed his eyes. It was a reflex, he could not help it. He wanted that contact so damn much. Dom dreamt of it for so many long and sweaty nights.

And it was finally happening.

Letty softly united their lips. A soft touch. Nothing further. They both linked their lips, savoring each other's tastes. And it was magical. Letty kissed him again, a little longer this time. It was enough for Dom to bring his hand to cup her face, his fingers on her neck, his thumb on her cheek. Letty pulled away, watching his reaction.

Dom would let her do whatever she wanted to him at that point.

Letty leant to kiss Dom again, but she stopped before he could. She was there, just close enough to touch. Dom held himself back, not wanting to push it all too much. He was happy Letty was there, sitting on his lap.

Then, Letty linked him. Her smooth tongue reached Dom's bottom lip, all the way to his upper lip. Dom's other hand, which was still on Letty's thigh, climbed a little, reaching her tiny waist. Dom could feel her tongue asking for entrance, moaning the lowest he could as he opened his lips more.

Letty felt amazing when Dom moaned. She had made out before with other guys, but none were so calm, sexy and filled with desire. Letty never wanted to kiss a guy so badly. And it was worth it. Dom was letting her take control. His hand cupped her face gently, making her want more from the touch. His hand was on her waist, making sure Letty wouldn't leave.

Letty wouldn't. Never, as long as she could stay with him like that.

Dom's hand on her face tightened its grip on her, pulling her face a little lower, towards his own. Dom now asked for entrance, switching sides. Both Letty hands were on Dom's pillows, helping her up. But her face was low, her lips attached to Dom's in a new way. When his tongue took place inside Letty's mouth, she shivered. It was good. So damn good.

They were running out of air, but it didn't stop them from making out again. Dom pulled away, breathing. Letty brought her hands down to his shoulders, Dom wasn't wearing a shirt.

Before Dom could pull her down on top of him again, Letty took her leg away from his waist, although his other hand still had a tight grip on her. All Letty did was take the blankets away from him. Dom only wore boxers. He was on. Letty sent him a smirk. Dom shrugged, making Letty laugh.

Dom brought her down again, kissing her passionately. With everything he held back the past couple of years. It was better than anything he could ever imagine. Dom flipped them over, his hands on both her sides, his leg opening Letty's. Before Letty could think, she wrapped her own legs around Dom's waist.

When his arousal touched the thin fabric of her underwear, Dom shivered, growling into her lips. Letty loved the way it made her feel. So did Dom. All he ever dreamed of was to hold her tight. And she was letting him.

Dom stopped. He didn't know how far she was willing to go. But Letty didn't let Dom get too away from her. Dom was on his knees, her legs still around him. She didn't seem threatened by the fact that he was on. Really turned on.

All Dom had to do was look her in the eyes. Letty nodded. Just like that. Dom covered her small body with his, lifting himself up on his elbows. Letty's legs tightened even more around him, but this time, Dom controlled himself. Dom knew Letty trusted him with something big.

Letty's hands begun to explore his bare back, while Dom slowly begun to lift her shirt. Taking it off over her head, their eyes never parted. Dom made his way down her cheek, leaving wet open mouthed kisses all over her skin. Down on her neck, Dom kissed, teasing the skin slightly with his tongue. Letty shivered, laughing at the feeling.

Letty was nervous when Dom pulled away. His hands were on her beautiful flat stomach, which meant he had clear view of her uncovered breasts. And to Dom, they were perfect. No too big or too small. Just perfect to fit in his hands, like made for him.

When Letty blushed, Dom smiled.

"You're beautiful…" Dom whispered in her ear, taking her earlobe between his teeth.

Letty dug her nails a little in Dom's skin. It made him moan. A full moan, that made Letty get even wetter, if it was possible. Then, Dom's hands reached her breasts. Carefully, Dom squeezed them, teasing the pink nipple with his fingers. It made him so freaking happy that he was making Letty feel good.

For years, Dom had visions of all the things he wanted to do. But he controlled himself.

_We'll have plenty of time_

When Dom's mouth got to her nipple, Letty arched her back, pressing herself against Dom. Their lower parts touched even more and it made him press her down on the mattress harder. Letty had never got to that base before, and she was happy it was Dom there.

Dom thought the same way. He knew Letty had made out before, it was clear to him right now, but he never knew how far she had gone. But the nipple thing? It surprised him to know she had never done it before. He was happy she hadn't.

His hands went down both her sides, getting to her underwear. Instantly, while pulling Dom for a kiss, Letty raised herself from the bed, allowing Dom to send it down her legs, reviling all off her body to him.

It was Dom's turn. Letty raised herself, grabbing a hold of the black boxers. She meant to take 'em off, but Dom did it. Before she could see anything, Dom pulled the blankets over their naked bodies.

Dom took his eyes off of Letty only to take a condom from the nearest drawer. With his teeth, he opened the aluminum package. Before he could take his hand any lower, Letty took the condom from his hand. Dom raised an eyebrow, making her throw him that same sexy-as-fuck smile.

Letty raised herself a little, kissing his chest. As her hands went down, Dom closed his eyes. Her touch was soft, calm and confident. Dom could feel her bare skin against his arousal, but still no condom, she was just teasing him. She didn't seem scared.

Then, she rolled the condom over him. Her hand gripped tightly on him, making him snap his eyes open. Fuck, it felt good. Really good. Her lips, her hands. He wouldn't last long.

"Stop…" She lied back down, knowing what he meant. Letty was ready, beyond ready. Dom took the hand that was around his penis, bringing it up, interweaving their fingers. Dom slowed it down, kissing Letty slowly. It was his way to ask if she was sure and to say that it would be okay if she wanted to stop.

But she needed him. Fast.

So Dom did it. He threw his hips forward, meeting hers. Letty wrapped her legs around him again, breathing deeply. It wasn't hurting, exactly. Dom was big. Fucking big. Letty smacked her forehead against his shoulder, hugging his neck. She kept breathing, until Dom was done entering her.

"You're amazing, Letty…" Dom whispered in her ear, breathing heavily. Letty was freaking tight. She didn't say anything, nothing. Dom did it as slow as he could. Seemed like Letty was stronger than he ever imagined.

Letty opened her eyes, to meet Dom's. He had a hand on her face, caressing slightly. He leant forward and kissed her a few times, just small pecks, to take her mind off the pain. It was subsiding now, and Letty was beginning to feel better.

"Okay?" it was nothing but a whisper, filled with worry, lust and passion.

"Kay…"

When Dom begun to pull out of her, it felt kinda funny. Letty didn't feel like laughing, but it wasn't pain, like she was expecting. It felt like something was growing inside of her. Dom went faster, watching her every reaction. Letty focused on what she was feeling, and it was getting better and better.

She moaned slightly in his ear and it was enough for Dom to know he was on the right tracks. He changed the angle and Letty fully moaned, making him feel better about himself. He felt good, it was so tight, taking him higher. Dom wanted to take Letty with him. Changing the angle again, Dom found her g-spot.

Letty's eyes snapped open. Fuck, the hell was that?! Dom smiled, holding her hips against the mattress. Dom picked up the pace, taking Letty with him. Dom hid his face on her neck, breathing heavily.

Letty didn't want to moan loud, so she would hold herself back. Nobody had to hear them, like she had heard them before. But it didn't mean that she wasn't feeling good. Dom knew that.

"Fuck, Letty…"

They were close. Both of them. Dom wouldn't last much longer, but he wanted Letty to come first. When she did, digging her nails on his bare back, Dom relaxed, feeling that wave of pleasure wash over him as he came.

Letty had her eyes shut, trying her best to breath normally again. When Dom started to kiss her neck, it made her laugh. Dom knew then that she was okay. He knew that they were okay.

Her bright eyes were a beautiful vision. Her pink cheeks adorned her face amazingly and it was all due to Dom. Letty could see that he wasn't any different. Letty always thought she would feel embarrassed. But she didn't. Maybe because it was Dom.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Dom felt amazing. He felt complete, even a lightweight. He snorted at the thought. It was day already. Checking the time, he was never up this early. Reaching for Letty, he didn't feel anything. She wasn't there, beside him like she was last night.

Had it been a dream? No, he felt post-coitus. It all had happened. So, where was she? Letty wasn't a morning person herself. Checking the bathroom, she wasn't there either. Her clothes weren't on the room floor like yesterday. Leaning against the wall, Dom thought the worst.

She regretted. She left because she didn't want to face him. Letty wouldn't look at him anymore. They friendship was ruined because of the one thing he always wanted to do.

Had it been a mistake? Dom didn't think so. He felt amazing last night, but now he felt like crap. His whole body felt sore, like he had been hit by a truck. That same weight was falling on his shoulders again.

He had to see her; Dom had to talk to Letty. But would she let him? He had too many question and almost no answers. But he had to risk it. Throwing a shirt over his head, he jumped into the same jeans he was wearing last night. Barefoot, he walked down the stairs.

The house was silent. It was Sunday anyway. Dom took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he walked inside the kitchen, he was expecting to find it empty. But there he ran into Letty and Mia. Mia was making coffee and Letty was sitting, probably they were talking.

About last night? Maybe. Dom knew Letty and Mia were good friends, so he should have seen it coming.

What he didn't see coming, was Letty smile to him. Just like Mia, Letty was smiling up at him, but there was something different there. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was worried she would push him away now.

But she didn't. There was this little pink on her cheeks, but she didn't tear his eyes from him too. She was still smiling. It made Dom smile. Somewhere in his mind, he was sure he'd seen Mia walk out of the kitchen, leaving them alone.

Dom didn't quite know what to say. He was freaking out on the inside, but he wouldn't let it show on the outside. But Letty could see it. She was always able to read him like an open book. Like she was reading him right now. She laughed, asking him to sit next to her. He did as he was told, still not looking her in the eyes.

She touched him in the arm, making him look at her right away. She smiled, resting her chin on the hand that was on his shirt. Letty's face was close to Dom's. Then, she kissed him. It caught Dom by surprise. He kissed back, throwing his arms around her waist. When Letty pulled away, their foreheads rested against one another.

Dom knew, in that very moment, that they were good. He had no idea what they were. Were they serious? In Dom's opinion, having sex was supposed to make things serious, right? Not that it applied to him, but he was willing to try for Letty.

The mood between them changed as soon as they kissed again. Dom could do it all day. It made him smile. Then, out of nowhere, everybody showed up for breakfast. Dom didn't have time to take his arms away from Letty. Nobody cared for that fact. They just wished them a good-morning. Letty looked at Dom with an arched eyebrow. He shrugged, thankful that the guys weren't making any jokes.

Tonight was race night. It made Letty cringe. Dom was always surrounded by race whores, so she couldn't help but think that it would happen again. But then she would think back at how her day went by and she would smile. Smile like an idiot.

They had had sex last night, there was no denying that. But, for some reason, things didn't get weird like she thought they would. For some reason, she didn't feel embarrassed when he showed up. She felt safe in his strong arms. She felt loved whenever his lips were on hers.

She wouldn't allow any kind of miserable thoughts. She wouldn't let them ruin her day.

By night time, everybody was ready. Letty wasn't going to race, but Dom would. When everybody was out, Dom was waiting for her on the door step; the front door was still open. She aimed for her car keys, but Dom stopped her.

"Mia is going with Vince tonight…" Dom harrumphed, unable to tear his eyes from Letty's outfit. She looked really good "… I thought… you could… come with me"

Letty smiled at how uncomfortable Dom seemed to be. She knew he wasn't the kind to date. This morning, she wasn't sure what was going to happen, but the fact that things were cool made her relax. Dom was trying.

"Sure"

At the races, all eyes were on them as soon as they arrived. Maybe because Letty arrived in Dom's car. Maybe because Dom hugged her waist when they exited the car. Maybe because Dom kissed her in front of everybody, when he was going to chat with the other racers.

Letty had always wondered about how Dom would act with her. Of course, Letty had never thought this would happen. The sex, the kisses, the cute talking. Dom wasn't that kind of guy at all, but Letty was beyond satisfied with what she was discovering about him.

Letty and Mia kept talking to the small amount of decent girls. They kept asking and asking. Lots of them already had been with Dom, Letty knew and it would make her nervous, but she tried to play it cool. Also, lots of them had tried to have something with him, and Letty seemed to be the one who had gotten the closest.

The biggest race of the night was approaching. Letty found the guy among their cars, Dom wasn't drinking, but he seemed tires. It was really late already. Dom smiled as soon as Letty came into view. She could hear some jokes, but she didn't pay any attention. It was hard to pay any attention to the others when she had Dom hugging her so damn close.

"You don't seem ready to race" Letty whispered in his ear and all Dom did was nod. He rested his head against her shoulder, inhaling her perfect scent "I can go, if you want"

Dom for a moment, thought about it. He knew he shouldn't let her drive so late at night, but he knew she was good enough for his car. Although nobody but him had ever driven it, letting Letty do it seemed to be quite a good start.

Giving her the keys, Dom could feel everybody's eyes while he led her to his car. Dom watched with a smirk while Letty would have trouble rearranging the car seat. She gave him the tongue and suddenly Dom knelt down, kissing her lips through the open window. It took everybody off guard. The kiss was so intense it could take any girl to the clouds. Letty smiled when Dom pulled away.

Driving Dom's car in a race meant a lot to her. Even in her deepest thoughts about how far a relationship with Dom could go, driving his car always seemed to be way off limits.

Dom was still there, talking to her.

"Hold the NOS as long as you can, this one's faster than the ones you've tried before, so be careful. The wheel has been calibrated recently, so it might be a little rough still".

"All good, I should be fine"

"Oh, I know you'll be fine, I'm just… I'll be at the finish line" he softly smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips. Dom was still in war at himself. He knew this was risky, but he trusted Letty like hell. After last night… God, Dom wouldn't let those memories come to his mind for now. He had to focus on her racing.

So he waited. And waited. And waited. It felt like ages until he heard the roar of motors far away from them. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate although everybody was cheering.

Then a smile found it's way to his lips. He didn't have to look to see that Letty had the first place. He would recognize that engine anywhere. And when he did open his eyes, he finally understood what his father meant when Dom won his first race. He was proud. Dom had taught some shit to Letty over the years; she was a Toretto, after all. But she knew lots and lots way before they bumped into each other.

When she crossed the finish line, Letty brought the car to a stop. All those people surrounded the car, cheering and congratulating her for winning in Dom's car. They all knew what she was capable of, so all it took was Dom's car to overwhelm them even more.

But she didn't give a damn to all those people. There was just one face she wanted to see. The face of the owner of the car keys she was holding. Hector placed the money on her hands. Not long after, Letty found Dom in the crowd. And he was smiling. Proudly smiling like she had accomplished the world.

And she neared him, Dom practically threw the money to Jesse, grabbing Letty by the waist and roasting her up. It made Letty gasp and laugh. On the way down, Letty threw he arms around Dom's neck, feeling his strong arms put her down slowly.

They didn't feel like partying today. Mia had collage and they all had to be at the garage so they just decided to go home. Dom and Letty were on his car, the silence was good.

"You did really well today"

"Were you expecting anything different?" Letty smiled teasingly at him, and Dom didn't have to take his eyes off the road to know she wasn't mad or anything.

"No, I knew you'd win"

"Thought so" Dom smiled, opening the door for Letty "who knew you were such a gentleman, Toretto" she teased again, making her way to the stairs and into her room.

Dom could have found a dozen answers to that, but he decided to let her have the final word. Dom walked into the kitchen, saying to good-nights to the guys. Dom walked up the stair to his room, taking a shower. And he walked out, his eyes fell on the bed.

The bed where they were both laying down last night. Where all those things had been done, no words had been spoken.

Dom smiled. He definitively liked the way things had tuned out today. When he remembered all the infinite ways he felt, the fear, the doubts…

Letty walked in, taking him by surprise. He was still completely naked. Well, Letty was surprised at the scene, but, for some reason, she just felt like laughing. And so she did. She walked inside, sitting on the bed while Dom would finish getting dressed with a grin on his face.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh, I'm just admiring the view, don't mind me"

Dom smiled, throwing the wet towel on the bathroom somewhere. Letty was now standing, waiting for him to come back. When Dom did pay more attention to what she was wearing, he saw only a t-shirt. Maybe some undergarments, but he wasn't sure.

"I just thought I should stop by and say a proper good-night"

"Yeah, we have to be up early tomorrow"

"Don't even mention it, I'll just pass out in bed"

"Well, I do remember me not letting you get proper sleep last night" Dom had a teasing smirk on his lips, loving to see the blood rush to her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Letty was more than happy to take a step closer to him.

"Well, I'm not complaining about that. I do remember some of that myself"

Dom smiled, without being able to hold himself back anymore. His lips pressed against hers, letting Letty take full control. When he pulled away, he just felt like begging her to stay with him again.

"You know… my bed felt a lot better with you in it…"

"Is that an invite?"

"Maybe…"


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days went by just fine. The garage was getting more costumers, things were doing fine. Vince was getting involved with this girl he met on the movies, Jesse was out of the state with his family, leaving Dom, Letty, Leon and Mia at home for the races. Vince was going to meet with them there. It was race night, and Letty was going to race. She was excited. Dom was happy that she has happy.

Letty was being Mia's lab rat. Dom's younger sister had this big final coming up and was studying like crazy. Even Dom thought she needed a break, and he would always be the last person to allow such thing. So the two girls in the house were on the kitchen table, Letty was paying full attention to what Mia was saying, helping her best friend to study by asking question on the subject.

Dom walked in the kitchen to get some water for Jesse, Leon and himself, leaving a kiss on both their foreheads on his way out, not saying a word. Dom knew how Mia could get if he got in her way.

Around nine, they were all ready for the races. Letty was going to race in Dom's new car. They were building it together, so they were going to try it out today. Of course, Dom would never let Letty try a new engine if he wasn't sure nothing bad would happen. He had already driven it a couple of times.

Things were pretty much the same… or at least it would have been, if it wasn't for this new guy that arrived. Later that night, Dom found out that this douche's name was Dylan. Well, you see, Dylan knew nothing about the races. He had a nice ride, had probably spent more than ten grand on it. Dom also found out that he could drive pretty well. Not like himself, but enough to know where the steering wheel was.

Dom starting to hate him as soon as he shook hands with the guy.

Probably everybody told Dylan that Dom was the King around those streets. Dylan probably didn't believe that. Dylan was more than willing to race against Dom tonight, feeling disappointed when he found out that Dom wasn't going to. And wouldn't change his mind because of Dylan.

Dom had seen a lot of douches like Dylan before. But he was now on the top of the Dom's list when he didn't feel Dylan turned to Letty. If Dom wasn't there, he wouldn't have mind much. Letty could handle herself pretty well. But Dom _was _there. He was right there. And Dylan grabbed Letty's hand and gave it a kiss. In front of Dom. In front of everybody.

"And this must be Letty Ortiz. I've heard a lot about you…"

"Then, you must have heard that I can blow a punch"

"You're right, I've heard a thing or two about your 'quick fist'" Dylan smiled, not understanding that Letty wasn't pleased by his attention. Dom threw an arm around her waist, such thing Dylan didn't miss. Letty took a step back, closer to Dom "I also heard that you were Toretto's girl. And that you ride on his car"

"What do you want?" Dom said, trying to control his temper. Everybody around got silent, listening. They knew better than to mess with Dom. Specially with his girl.

"A change to take the throne"

Everybody laughed, especially Vince and Mia. But Dom and Letty didn't. Letty just wish this jerk would shut up. Dom was about to shut him up.

"I told you, I'm not racing"

"But your girl is"

"If you think you stand a chance against a Toretto, go for it. Pay the bets, and race"

Dylan had a smirk on his face while paying the money. Letty kept wondering how someone could be such a dick. She didn't see him stepping closer to her. For Dylan, it didn't matter if Dom had both his eyes on his small figure or if his arm was around her waist. Dylan took her hand, ignoring Letty trying to take it back. And, as if all he had done already wasn't enough, he kissed her check. Or at least, he tried to.

Dom pushed him away from Letty in a second. Dom had lost it. And he had every right to. Dylan was trying to get to him. Was trying to make him race. And he was doing a great job.

Letty didn't try to stop Dom. Of course, she didn't want him to get hurt, but she had already seen what Dom could do when he was mad. And Dylan deserved every bit of what he was getting. He had crossed the line and was dancing about it. Now, he had to pay for it.

"Back off!" Vince and Leon tried their best to separate them, and it took four guys to take Dom away from Dylan. Dom was throwing insults at Dylan that weren't worth repeating, they were low. Not that Dylan didn't deserve this type of treatment, but let's just go to the part were Letty tries to calm Dom down.

"You have to stop!" Letty had both her hands on Dom's chest. Dom's back was against a wall, and Letty was between his legs, their hips together. Vince gave her a piece of cloth, and she put it against his lower lip, where Dylan had caused a pretty good damage.

"He had it coming!" Dom was breathing hardly, his hands on his neck. Letty kissed his chest dozens of times. It took a few minutes to calm him down, and some of Letty's calm words.

"I don't think I have to lecture you about whom I belong to"

"It doesn't mean I'm going to let some douche come and do what he did"

"Well, thank God you wouldn't. I'd be really mad if you did" Letty smiled up at Dom, who opened his eyes to his girl "Let me get my revenge over him, Dom. I'll win the race, you know it"

Letty took his hand, guiding him to his car, which Vince had driven to the start line. Letty got in, Dom's eyes were on Dylan's car. He had analyzed the engine. There was no way he could outrun Letty.

"I'll see you on the finish line" Dom whispered to her. With a quick kiss, it was time for Letty to go.

Long story short, Letty would have won if it wasn't for Dylan. You see, he was much more than a douche, jerk or dick.

Dylan was beyond pissed off. His head was pounding thanks to Dom's punches had thrown him. His vision was as good as it had always been. So, he was mad. Really mad. Mad at Dominic Toretto. But Dylan knew that there was no way he could race against him tonight.

That's when he saw Letty take the first place. They still had almost a mile to go when this idea occurred to him. Dylan his the gas, taking the second place. As soon as he reached Letty's car, his front meet her car, sending her straight forward. Letty was taken by surprise, trying her best to keep the car steady. She managed to control the wheel again, but Dylan did it again.

This time, Letty couldn't control the car. Her head hit the wheel, even though she was using the seatbelt. Blood was on her face and, suddenly she couldn't see anything. The noises made her cringe, but there was nowhere she could go in the car, for the metal was now warm and everywhere around her.

The last thing she saw was Dom. He was running to where she was. More blood.

Dom would never forget the sound of metal on the asphalt. The turned around when everybody gasped. It took a few seconds for him to understand what he was seeing. It was Letty's car.

Or what was left of it.

Then, he ran. Later that night he would try to understand where all that speed had come from, but now all he wanted was to get to her. Thank God he seatbelt wasn't stuck. With Letty on his arms, he tried to measure the damage. She had bruises everywhere Dom could see.

"Baby?" Letty would respond to Dom, which would only make him more nervous "Somebody call an ambulance!"

Dom didn't move Letty off his arms. He managed to put her against his chest, hating the feeling of warm blood against his shirt. It took ten minutes until the ambulance arrived. Maybe more, Dom didn't know for sure. At the sound of the tires, every racer ran to vanish from there.

The paramedics took Letty from him, this cold feeling taking possession of his soul. He watched while the men in front of him pushed him away from his girls, saying he couldn't come with them.

Vince and Leon held him back while they close the ambulance's doors, taking Letty to emergency.

"Calm down, dude!" Vince pulled Dom towards his car. "We'll follow them. C'mon"


	12. Chapter 12

"Where the hell is my girlfriend?!"

Dominic was done being playing by these stupid doctors. He was done being kept in the dark. All he was asking for was some information on her status. Vince, Leon or Jesse had already given up on trying to keep Dom quiet. Mia was just as out of herself as her brother.

"Sir, we understand…"

"You don't get shit!" Dom had both his hands on his hips, trying to keep it together "Can anybody here say something useful?!"

"Mrs. Ortiz is still in surgery. It's hard to know how long it's going to take for her to recover. Right now, anything I say could be a lie"

Dom went outside, trying to breath. It took him sometime to calm down and, when he did, he walked back in, with all eyes turned at him. Dom was not the kind that cared about attention.

He couldn't sit down, though. The waiting was just too much for him. Dominic spent the next forty-five minutes reading about flus and contagious diseases. He only turned around when someone showed up in the waiting room.

"Responsible for Leticia Ortiz?" the middle aged man caught Dom's attention right away. Dom took some steps forward, talking to the doctor, who still wore the surgery clothes.

"It's me, Doc. How is she?"

"The surgery was just fine. Nothing big had to be done, just containing the damage" Dom took a deep breath, trying to get his nerves under control "However, the wounds were quite interesting"

"What do you mean?"

"The wounds in her body do not match with the ones we find on usual car accident victims"

"But she'll be okay, right?"

"Yes, she will"

"When can I see her?"

"In about thirty minutes. She's being taken to a room right now."

"For how long will she have to stay here?"

"A day, in observation. The bruises were many, but not too deep, with three, maybe four exceptions"

"Thank You"

Dominic went back to give his family the news. Everybody was exited to hear that Letty would be coming home so soon. Sooner than they were expecting.

"You don't seem happy, Dom" said Jesse. Dom raised his head to find all four of them staring at him. Dom had a lot in his head. He wasn't happy Letty was still asleep in a hospital bed. That he was the one to pull her out of a destroyed car. But he was relieved.

Mia sat down next to her brother. She, once again, was reading him like an open book.

"She's fine, Dom"

"I know"

"But there is something is buzzing you, I can feel. Tell me"

"It's something the doctor said" said Dom after a pause. He took a deep breath, not taking his eyes from the wall in front of him.

"And what's that?

"He said that her wounds were interesting. That they don't match with a normal car accident"

"What does that even mean? Every car accident is different, is unique"

"I think I know what he meant"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Dylan" Mia rolled her eyes, avoiding Dom's eyes "He was racing too, Mia. He had every reason to do something like this"

"I thought he was into Letty. Why would he do this?"

"He was trying to piss me off. I'm not saying Letty's not worth attention, but Dylan was only doing it to get to me"

"Looks like he succeeded"

"What do you want me to do, Mia? I finally get things right with Letty and now she's in a hospital bed. This is all my fault"

"No, it's not. If all of this is somebody's fault, it had got to be Dylan's and you know it. Letty can handle herself, but now it's your turn to do something. Like you said she's in a hospital bed"

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"You talk to her, see what she's gonna say. Then you kick his ass"

Dom smiled at that, having Mia hugging him from behind his shoulders. Or, at least, she was trying to.

"What did I say about cursing?"

"Don't ruin our moment, Dom"

…

Twenty five minutes later, Dom was walking inside Letty's room. She was already awake. Letty was happy to finally see a familiar face. And Dom had such a bright smile on his lips that it made Letty smile back at him in the blink on an eye.

Suddenly, all the pain was gone when his big arms were around her small frame. His lips touching her face, his finger in her hair. She was thankful to have him in her life. Dom's words were soft he didn't let her go for a long while. That was all she could ask for.

"You okay?" he asked in the end. Dominic sat down beside her bed. Letty took his hand one second later. She felt cold whenever her skin wasn't on his. Dom covered her small hand with both his, waiting for an answer.

"I've been better" Typical Letty. Dom smiled. He kissed her hand a couple of times before settling it back down "what did the doctors say?"

"You get to leave tomorrow, if you behave"

"What are you talking about? I am their dream patient. Of course I'll behave"

"And they said that you don't have big bruises, but you have to take care of them neither way"

"Fair enough"

Letty smiled, seeing all the concern in Dom's eyes. Her free hand massaged his scalp, making it's way down to his neck. His eyes fluttered, until they were closed. Dom seemed tired. Only then she realized it was almost morning. Probably he didn't sleep.

"What happened there, Let?"

Letty sighed, knowing all about what Dom's reaction was going to be. She was already tired, just by thinking of it.

"Dylan hit the back of my car twice, until I lost control"

Letty was more straight forward than Dom was expecting. But still he was thankful she didn't try to control him. Letty knew better. Dom didn't give the new too much time to sink in, considering he already thought about it.

Dom jumped to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Letty asked, already knowing and fearing the answer.

"Even the score with Dylan" Dom spoke his name in a word filled with venom.

"Just try not to hit him too hard, okay? Right now, the last thing I need is you being arrested"

"Babe" said Dom, smiling down at her. His hand was still on hers "I'll be back before you have the chance to miss me"

"Can I have a kiss, at least?"

"You can have all of them" Dom leaned in close to her, whispering against her lips "when I come back, you're not gonna get rid of me so easily" Dom pecked on her lips gently, but slowly. They both enjoyed the taste one more time.

Dom walked out, eyeing Leon, Jesse and Vince. They all stood up to their feet as soon as they recognized the look in his deep eyes.

"We've got some work to do"


	13. Chapter 13

First of all, I never meant to say that Letty was able, or even trying, to control Dominic. In the hospital scene, Dom says he's glad Letty didn't try to control him. I meant she didn't try to control his reactions, she didn't try to measure what he'd do next.

I never meant to leave anyone confused. Thank you so much for the reviews and the support.

Here you go!

…

As soon as Dom walked out the door, the atmosphere changed drastically. He was relieved Letty was okay, but still he was fulminating. No one would hurt his girl like that and get away with it.

Leon, Vince and Jesse just followed Dom. In no time, they were at Dylan's front porch. If he wasn't there, everybody was sure Dom would track him down and wouldn't stop until he found that motherfucker.

Good for Dom, bad for Dylan, he was home. The douche was there. Dom didn't care if he was alone or not. All he knew was that he wanted to punch him until shit came out his ears.

Dom was that mad. And he thought about himself as a pretty controlled guy. But Dylan had crossed the line. A whole mile.

He didn't even bother knocking on the door. He came rushing in, like an animal. He was unable to control, so he just came in, uninvited. The guys fallowed him, ready to cover him if Dylan wasn't alone.

And he wasn't, but nobody got between Dom and Dylan. Not when they saw the look on Dominic Toretto's face.

Dylan knew that was it. He knew what he had done, but it didn't mean he would let Dom hit him like he knew Dom wanted.

There was no arguing, only the sound of Dom's loud voice.

"Who the fuck you think you are?!" Dom was punching Dylan, he already had him on the ground. Dylan tried to fight him off, but he wasn't strong enough "Huh?! You think you can do shit to my girl and walk away?!"

Dom was losing it. Vince exchanged a look with Jesse and Leon. They had to stop him before he did something he regretted.

None of them were happy about what happened, or thought that Dom was wrong in wanting revenge, but it was enough. Dom would be thankful to just calm down and return to the hospital.

"Dom?" Vince took a couple of steps forward, alerting Dom he was doing so "We have to go, leave him"

"I'm not done with this piece of shit!"

"Yes, you are! Letty's waiting"

At the mention of Letty's name, Dom got up. Dylan was on the ground, his face covered with red. Dom didn't feel really satisfied, but Vince was right. Letty needed him now.

Dom knelt down for two seconds.

"Near her again… and you're dead"

With a last kick, he was good to go.

…

Dom walked in to find Mia and Letty talking. Letty seemed to relax as soon as he kissed her forehead. Mia smiled at her bother, leaving them alone.

"Do I want to know where all that blood came from?" Letty joked, they both knew Dylan was not a problem anymore.

"No, you don't" Dom smiled down at Letty, seeing that she was way better now. It eased him a lot "did the doctor say when you're coming home?

"Tomorrow morning" she said, with a yawn "can't wait for you to carry me up the stairs, to our room"

"Really?" she nodded "and what makes you think I'd do that?"

"Because if you do, you'll put us on the tub, with hot water, and you're gonna wash my hair, I'm gonna wash your six pack and then we'll have sex right there, in the bathroom"

"Well, in that case…"

Dom didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, they were already kissing.


End file.
